Combination wrenches, or those wrenches that have more than one working component are known in the tool art. Wrenches of these types can have two wrench heads, or a wrench head and another tool component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,669 is a combination of a wrench and a drive member. U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,519 discloses a three-in-one wrench that has a structured ratchet wrench in the center of the wrench body, a socket wrench with opening jaws on one end of the wrench body, and an adjustable mortise-tenon pivotal wrench on the other end. U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,430 is a third combination ratchet and breaker bar wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,398 is also a combination wrench. Here the wrench heads will pivot if required. Yet another combination wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,077, which teaches a wrench with two heads and a slidable handle. All of these wrenches, however, are fixed together and do not separate into individual components.
According to other conventional designs, different wrenches, socket wrenches, ratchet socket wrenches, or reversible ratchet socket wrenches may be used for turning different sizes of bolts and nuts, or other fastening pairs. Further, for turning bolts and nuts of different sizes, a socket wrench must be used of a full set of hexagon head sockets. When carrying socket wrench and a fill set of hexagon head sockets, a special tool box or the like must be used. It is expensive to prepare a special toolbox, different hand tools and tool accessories.
It would be an advantage to provide a hand tool that has two wrench heads, each situated at opposite distal ends of the tool and on separate handles. The handles can be locked together via a mating connection, and separated when necessary for ease of use. The hand tool provides two matching wrench tools that can be used in concert on two parts of a fastening pair.
It would a further advantage to provide a plurality of hand tools in a kit form, so that a user is able to employ one of the plurality of hand tools as described. Each hand tool, or wrench, set can be used with a fastening pair of a particular size.